Parce que maintenant sans toi je ne suis plus rien
by LexieRoze
Summary: C'est une lourde et pesante atmosphère qui pèse sur le monde de la magie depuis que le plus illustre Mage Noir est revenue à la "vie" et ce n'est certainement pas Severus Snape qui dira le contraire, surtout depuis qu'il a à sa charge Lexie Donovan.


**Parce que maintenant sans toi je ne suis plus rien**

**Chapitre I : La Marque des Ténèbres**

Mais que lui voulait-il encore ?  
>Depuis plusieurs jours le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait de cesse de demander les services de ce cher Severus Snape, mais si tôt le matin c'était une première. Se pouvait-il qu'une de ces complotassions soit plus importante qu'une autre ? Qu'il l'aurait cru...<br>C'est donc sans réelle conviction que le professeur de potions se dirigea vers la salle de séjour de la famille Malfoy. Snape avait toujours détesté ce manoir où chaque endroit de la bâtisse était marqué par la hautaineté de la famille qu'il l'habitait. En vérité il méprisait cette famille, il détestait les Mangemorts, il détestait Voldemort, il se détestait lui et tout ce qu'il représentait ! Son voeu le plus cher était que tous ces imbéciles périssent une bonne fois toute et que ce crétin de Potter détruise ce crétin de Mage Noir ! Et que lui... et bien il ne savait pas vraiment, qu'il vive ou qu'il meurt quelle importance ! Rien ne le retenait ici et rien ne l'attendait dans l'au-delà donc autant mettre son âme, s'il en avait une, entre les mains du destin.

- Severus, te voilà, j'ai bien cru que tu t'étais perdu !

- Vous m'avez fait demander, Maître.

- En effet ! Viens, installe-toi près de moi.

Dans un mouvement de cape, Snape se positionna au côté du Lord, qui était installé dans ce qui devait ressembler à un trône. Laissant ainsi le loisir à son maître de contempler son profil, le Mangemort tenta du mieux que possible de dissimuler un rictus qui se voulait moqueur. Mais quelle mascarade, ceci était le parfait tableau du monarque et de ses disciples, bien que ses derniers soient absents. Un vrai souverain, fière de montrer sa suprématie même là où personne ne pouvait le voir. Severus accordait un seul et unique adjectif à tout cela : pathétique. Aussi pathétique que cet abominable rat qu'était Queudver qui était peut-être le plus fidèle d'entre tous et qui était caché comme à l'accoutumé derrière une porte afin de se tenir au courant des dernières nouvelles. Oh oui ! Quand l'occasion se présentera, Severus le tuerai, il lui ferait payer la mort de Lily. Il ne lui laisserait même pas le temps de le supplier ou de couiner sa cause. Malheureusement l'heure n'était pas aux fantasmes, une tout autre affaire, certainement beaucoup moins intéressante que ce à quoi il songeait, allait lui demander toute son intention.  
>Dans un son rauque et abrupt, les massives portes en chênes situé à l'opposer de la salle s'ouvrirent laissant entrer trois personnes vêtues également de capes noires. L'une d'elle était une femme qui devait avoir la quarantaine, blonde et élégante tout en elle laissait penser qu'elle se trouvait au mauvais endroit, elle respirait la vie alors qu'ici tout semblait mort. L'homme qui l'accompagnait, devait être son mari au vu de la position qu'il arborait auprès d'elle. Brun, encore bien fait, lui non plus ne semblait pas être dans son élément. La troisième personne était vraisemblablement leur fille. Brune aux yeux bleus et marqués de la même grâce que ses parents, on aurait dit un ange perdu au beau milieu de l'enfer.<br>Quand Snape l'a vit arrivé au bras de sa mère il manqua de s'étouffer en avalant sa salive. Sa présence ici n'annonçait vraiment rien de bon, surtout en sachant qu'elle était l'une des meilleurs amis du célèbre Harry Potter et qu'elle avait donné sa contribution dans les élaborations des plans farfelus du quatuors afin de déjouer les mauvaises intentions du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La famille s'avança jusqu'à l'estrade, ne laissant que quelques mètres entre eux et les deux êtres inertes. Tout trois s'inclinèrent devant le Lord et quand ce fut fait, attendirent que ce dernier prenne la parole.

- Alexie Selena Brooklyn Donovan, le joyau à ma couronne ! Approche...

Dans un geste maternel, la femme blonde tenait le bras de sa fille de façon à ne pas la laissée s'échapper. Mais quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de l'homme à la tête de serpent elle desserra sa poigne du membre de la jeune fille, la laissant avec crainte s'approcher du trône.

- Donne-moi ton bras.

Elle le lui tendit et frémit quand les doigts glacés de Voldemort rencontrèrent sa peau. D'un geste tranquille et délicat il sortit sa baguette magique de sa cape et posa tout doucement son extrémité sur la peau d'Alexie.

- Tu ne ressentiras qu'une légère brûlure.

D'un sort informulé, se dessina sans grande vivacité sur la chair une tête de mort accompagnée d'un serpent. Elle étouffa un cri de douleur et tenta de rester impassible. Seuls les traits de son visage la trahissaient, ils étaient crispés par l'énergie qu'elle mettait pour s'empêcher de hurler. Et Snape s'en était aperçu, tout ce spectacle lui donnait envie de vomir ! Cette immonde créature se préparait encore à salir une âme pour une cause qui ne concernait que lui.  
>Quand ce fut terminé Alexie enleva son bras meurtrit de la main de Voldemort et le porta à elle comme si cela atténuerait la douleur. D'un pas précipité elle retourna auprès de ces parents qui l'attirèrent vivement à leurs côtés.<p>

- Te voilà maintenant l'une des notre, Lexie !

Il était ravi, un large sourire venait enlaidir ce visage déjà durement marqué par la magie noire. S'en était trop, Severus ne comprenait rien. Trop de choses étranges se déroulaient sous ses yeux sans qu'il puisse en faire le rapprochement avec quoi que ce soit. Bon d'accord les Donovan étaient des Mangemorts depuis aussi longtemps que lui, mais leur fille, son élève... Pourquoi avait-il besoin d'elle et pourquoi semblait-il si heureux de la compter parmi ses fidèles ? Snape le connaissait depuis assez longtemps maintenant pour ne l'avoir jamais vu sourire quand quelqu'un venait à se présenter à lui pour devenir comme tous les autres, une âme damné.

- Pardonnez-moi Maître, mais je ne comprends pas.

- Quoi donc Severus ?

- Ma présence ici. Et tout ceci...

- Viens donc au-devant de moi que je t'explique Severus.

Le Professeur de Potions descendit l'estrade sur lequel il était planté depuis vingt bonnes minutes maintenant et vint se positionner à côté de son élève en veillant tout de même à laisser un certain espace entre eux.

- Te souviens-tu de Brooklyn, Severus ?

- Cette illustre sorcière qui a vécu durant le siècle dernier ?

- En effet. Et tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'elle possédait une capacité comment dire... exceptionnelle.

- Elle est la plus puissante sorcière connut à ce jour. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport...

- Chut chut chut... Laisse-moi terminer... Brooklyn était aussi une Donovan.

Bon d'accord Brooklyn était une Donovan et après ? Quel était le rapport entre elle et Lexie ? Soit il était vraiment stupide, soit il n'avait pas assez dormis ce qui devait être sûrement le cas !

- Tu ne saisis toujours ?

- J'en ai bien peur !

- Et bien. Après la mort de Brooklyn la rumeur courait qu'un jour une sorcière de la famille Donovan digne de le mériter, hériterait de la totalité des pouvoirs de son ancêtre en complément des tiens. Imagine une sorcière encore plus puissante que ce que tu as pu voir jusqu'à maintenant, imagine une seconde la capacité incroyable de ses talents magiques...

A cet instant, un éclair vint frapper son esprit, Brooklyn, Lexie, pouvoirs, héritière, marque des ténèbres... Tout ce bousculait dans sa tête pour ne faire plus qu'un et même lien. Il leva subitement sa tête et plongea son regard encore plus noir que les ténèbres dans les yeux bleus azurs de Lexie. Cette dernière, ne brisa pas cette échange qu'il avait établi entre eux et dit simplement comme pour confirmer cette lueur qui venait de naître en lui :

- Oui, je suis l'héritière des pouvoirs de Brooklyn.

Cette dernière phrase vint un peu plus déformer le visage surpris et inquiet du Maître des Cachots. Il y a deux secondes il avait eu l'impression de tâtonner dans le noir, maintenant tout était limpide comme de l'eau de roche. Elle serait l'arme de cette horrible vipère. Tour à tour il regarda les parents de la jeune fille, ses deux amis qui comme lui ne supportaient plus cette situation, baissèrent la tête de désespoir. Richard restait stoïque quant à Liliane, elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure afin de s'empêcher de pleurer.

- Tu as enfin compris Severus...

Voldemort souriait de nouveau, mais d'un sourire bien plus différent que celui qu'il arborait quelques minutes plutôt ; celui-ci était empreint de folie et d'excitation tout comme ses yeux. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'un projet plus malsain les uns que les autres traînait derrière la tête de ce serpent et il le concernait lui, Severus Snape.


End file.
